Sea Storm Unity
by blitzkreig50889
Summary: The first of the Unity Trilogy. Max and Mariam had probably one of the roughest friendships around until a certain adventure in Germany changed everything. Story better than summany so please read and review!
1. Prologue

Blitzkreig50889: well, I've been thinking and thinking about this fic for awhile now, so here it is. The first fic of the Unity trilogy is now ready to be read!

Max: Finally!

Blitzkreig50889: exactly. So, Max, disclaimer please and then you won't have to say it for any more of the fic.

Max: awesome. Blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns her plot ideas and any OCS, which in this fic there are none. Please enjoy the fic!

Sea Storm Unity

Prologue

China 1995

Juliette Willow Tate watched as her grandson, Max, ran off with a bunch of boys. Watching him, she found herself smiling. Max was most definitely going to be a charmer.

With his mother's blonde hair, blue eyes, and brains, he easily made friends. Toss in his father's personality and almost no one walked away from any form of friendship with Max. Juliette actually dreaded the day Max would become interested in girls because of this.

Shaking herself, Juliette took stock of Max's playmates, starting with the boy Max was currently talking to. The boy was six, just like Max, and had navy blue hair that came to his shoulders. He wore a baseball cap over his unruly hair and he had dark brown eyes that sparkled with mischief. He also wore a red and white t-shirt and blue shorts that would occassionally slide down his hips. He also was wearing white and blue sneakers that looked to be a size too big for him. Juliette knew this boy to be named Tyson.

Off to Max's right stood a Chinese boy and some of his friends. The boy wore a white t-shirt, blue pants, black shoes, and had his hair tied back loosely at the nape of his neck with a red ribbon. He had very long black hair and incredible golden brown eyes that clearly showed him as adventurous. His companions, three males and one female, were similarly dressed but in different colors and styles. Juliette knew these children to be Ray, Lee, Kevin, Gary, and Mariah thanks to the elders of the village.

To Max's left stood two groups of boys. One group was clearly all Russian and the other appeared to be of European nobility. The Russian group consisted of five boys, each varying in height, age, hair color, personality, and weight. The oldest of the Russian's had short blonde hair that was slightly spiked up, dark blue eyes, was about seven years old, was about four foot eight which was remarkably tall for a seven year old, and looked to be slightly underweight for his age, with a quiet gentleness about him. The boy to his right was the shortest of the group, had dark violet colored hair and dark brown eyes, was about four years old if he was lucky, likely weighed no more than forty pounds, and was a troublesome as any four year old could be, his mudsplattered jumper acting as proof. To the tallest boy's left stood three more boys, each of approximately the same height and age, although she figured the one with slate and navy hair was slightly older than the other two. This boy seemed to have an air of nobility to him, much as the other group of boys did, although his personality told a different story. He was quiet to the point of being nearly a loner, had surprisingly bright lavender eyes, was about four foot four, six years old, and likely no more than fifty pounds, which worried Juliette considerably. For some reason, it took Juliette a moment to look away from the six year old and she had to shake herself before she could look away.

Sighing, she took in the final two Russians appearances. The red-head of the two was easily the more easy going. He not only had red-hair, but the temper and complextion to go with it along with what Juliette considered to be gorgeous cerulean blue eyes. He was of the same height as the slate and navy haired boy and appeared to be slightly lighter in weight. However, unlike his slate and navy haired companion, he was only four, which made him rather tall for his age. The final boy, was much like the red-headed one in temperment, height, weight, and age, however, he had a short mop of pale platinum blonde hair that tended to take on lavender hues depending on the light and his teal eyes seemed to have seen horrors that no four year old should ever have seen. It was only at that point that Juliette finally remembered the Russian boys' names. The tallest and oldest was Spencer, then there was Kai, Bryan, Tala and Ian, from oldest to youngest.

Finally, Juliette looked over at the final group of boys. There was four of them in this group and the oldest was probably nine and most definitely German. He had dark violet hair, dark chocolate brown eyes, was wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, brown boots, was about sixty-five to seventy pounds in weight and almost five foot tall. He was also rather quiet and seemed to be very observant. The second oldest was what Juliette could only describe as a hot tempered Scot whose hair most definitely matched his personality. He was smart as a whip, had dark mahoganey hair, violent lavender shaded eyes that sparked with emerald depending on his mood, was about sixty pounds, four foot seven, and all of this was sitting easily in a seven year old child wearing faded blue jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, and muddied brown boots. He was the only child that could actually scare Juliette with his temper.

Shivering at the sudden chill, Juliette prepared herself to call Max in out of the cold. Unfortunately her grandson didn't seem to feel the cold yet, so she figured she could let him go for a little bit yet. Taking the chance, she quickly took in the final two boys appearances. One was a blonde haired, blue eyed, rather tall (almost four foot tall) five year old, that was slightly underweight due to a high metabolism, Italian. He was currently wearing an attire similar to his Scottish companion and jumping around excitedly although for what Juliette could only imagine. The final boy was obviously French and had lime green hair, lavender-blue eyes, was of the same age as his Italian comrade and slightly lighter in weight, and just as outgoing, but a bit more resererved. He too was dressed similar to his Scottish and Italian friends.

Unfortunately, Julietted didn't know any of these boys names and that worried her slightly. She doubted they'd harm Max in anyway, but still it was better to be safe than sorry.

Resigned, Juliette called Max in. He grumbled, but he did as told after giving each of his new friends a quick good-bye. Smiling, Juliette entered the house with Max close behind her. All in all, it looked as if Max had made some pretty good male friends. Now if only he would make some female ones. That would make things perfect. Well, at least until he started trying to date it would be perfect.

(Later that night...)

Juliette smiled as she watched Max sleep. She could only be grateful he'd tired himself while playing with the others. It saved her the hassle of forcing him to go to bed. And she finally had that final group of boys' names! The oldest was Robert followed by Johnny, Enrique, and Oliver. Thank goodness Max had asked for their names and they had been polite enough to give them.

She smiled at the memory of Max asking politely for their names as she moved to her small bed. Sleeping in it would be dreadfully uncomfortable, but she'd make do with it. She would have to. At least she didn't have to worry about Max not having any female friends now. Mariah had easily walked up to Max and introduced herself. Juliette didn't have to be a grandmother to know the girl was lonely.

Shaking her head, she crawled into bed only to jump out of it a minute later at the sound of startled yells. Juliette hurried outside to see what was causing all of the noise and hoped it wouldn't wake Max up. It didn't take her long to find out that another group of people had arrived in the village, and it didn't take her long to notice that they had brought children with them. Unfortunately she could only see the female child clearly. The female had dark blue hair that was pulled back into a hair tye and green eyes that danced with delight at the sight of the village. She was wearing an orange and blue jumper, which Juliette was grateful to see had enough brown and red in it to help dull the orange so it wasn't so bright, and the girl wore a pair of boots in the same colors. The girl looked to be Max's age and a little shorter and lighter than Max.

Sighing, Juliette walked back inside. There was no need for her to worry about any of the locals. It was obvious they knew the members of this group. Muttering, she crawled back into bed and sent a quick look in Max's direction to make sure he was still sleeping. Thankfully, he was.

Satisfied, Juliette curled up in the blankets and went to sleep. After all, there were things she had to do tomorrow that would most definitely impact the future, or more specifically, Max's future.

Blitzkreig50889: Whew! Sorry if the prologue ended up dragging. It was necessary to be descriptive now since these descriptions impact later chapters. And just in case you were wondering, yes the other teams will make a small appearance in this fic but not all at once.

Max: and to make things nice and clear, please review and hope you enjoyed the fic!

Blitzkreig50889: couldn't have said it better myself Max. Please review so I can post the next chapter soon! For some reason I've got ideas up the who knows what for this fic.


	2. Chapter 1

Blitzkreig50889: well, here's chapter one for Sea Storm Unity.

Max: and as always, please enjoy the fic!

Blitzkreig50889: Dang, Max, you're quick. As Max said, enjoy the fic!

Chapter One

New York City, New York September 2008

Max Tate stretched his legs as he tried to focus on his college work. Writing a paper on the schematics of politics wasn't one of the most interesting ways he'd expected to spend his night, but he didn't have any other choice.

Sighing, he got out of his chair and walked around his dorm room. If he had to stare at another stupid report about politics and then analyze it, he was going to scream. Gee, and to think he'd always thought that in order for someone to be a journalist they just had to have damn good writing skills. So much for that thought.

Cursing under his breath at his writing professor, Max walked back to his computer and saved his report before closing it out. He'd finish it in the morning. In the mean time, he was going to hop onto the internet and reminisce with some of his old friends and clean out his e-mail. For all he knew, he likely had 300 junk e-mails sitting there slowing his internet down each time he logged on.

Surprisingly, Max found his e-mail box to be almost empty, if one could consider fifty e-mails empty. There was about twenty from Tyson asking him to come over for a visit soon and almost as many from Kenny asking for Max to save him from Tyson before the still Beyblade World Champion drove him insane. The remaining e-mails were as follows: two from Kai and Ray each, one from Hilary, one from Robert, five from his mother, and one from Mariam.

The e-mails from Kai and Ray weren't really all that surprising, and as always were rather short and to the point. To Max, it almost seemed as if the older bladers were pulling of an older brother act on him. The one from Hilary was several months old and was wishing him a happy birthday. The five from his mother were asking the typical motherly questions. If Max was honest with himself, he more or less breezed over those e-mails and ignored them. It was only the ones from Robert and Mariam that Max actually paid any attention to since they were the most recent.

As Max read the e-mail from the German blader he felt his pulse speed up. It seemed Robert had found something in Germany that he felt Max would like to take a look at, which, considering this was Robert, was strange. Robert never called in anyone outside of Europe. Never. What shocked Max even more was that Mariam was already in Germany and happened to be working with Robert on whatever the German had found.

Leaning back in his chair, Max smiled to himself. If he could get the necessary clearance, he could head over to Germany and probably have the time of his life. Then there was Mariam to consider. He hadn't seen her in years and rarely got the chance to speak to her whether through mail, phone, e-mail, or instant messaging. He'd enjoy seeing her again.

At that though, Max shook himself. She was a friend, nothing else, and he'd make sure it stayed that way.

Smiling, Max began to pack and prepare himself for the college workload he would get for being gone for so long. He was damn sure he'd get the necessary permission he needed to be away from the college for a little while. Then, before he could get sidetracked, he e-mailed Robert and Mariam back saying he'd get to Germany as soon as he could. Once finished with his e-mails to them, he then e-mailed his mother, brought her up to date, answered her questions and told her where he'd be and hoped she wouldn't kill him. He also hoped she didn't tell his dad. His father was cool and what not, but there were times when Max just needed to be clear of him for awhile.

Pleased, he finished packing only to remember not long afterwards that he'd forgotten to finish something that now couldn't wait until the morning.

"Shit! The politics report!"

(Germany)

Mariam Maerad puffed as she climbed up the steep slope leading to Robert's shocking discovery. She'd been up here once before, but that didn't make the climb any easier. In fact, it seemed more difficult.

"You okay back there?" Robert asked as he waited for her to catch up.

"Yep, just fine," Mariam growled back. "Of course it would just be our luck that we get a sudden heat wave in the middle of freaking September."

Robert almost chuckled. "You've got a point."

Mariam shook her head in disgust. God, the guy was an absolute drag! But then again, Robert had went to college and earned his degree in history. Mariam figured that anyone who earned a degree in history had to like being dull.

Cursing, Mariam finally caught up to Robert. "God, why does it feel like we're walking further this time than we did last time?"

Robert shrugged. "I think it has to do with the heat."

At his words, Mariam fought the urge to strangle him. Damn, did she ever hope Max would show up in Europe soon. Not that she wanted to see him, it was just she was sure he would be better company that Robert was.

_"You're lying to yourself. You like Max and you know you missed him," _Mariam's bit beast Shark Crash teased.

_"Shut it, Shark Crash."_

_"Why? The truth hurt?"_

Mariam muttered a fierce round of curses under her breath. There were times when she wanted to strangle the shark bit beast she always carried with her.

_"Maybe, but you love me all the same."_

_"Get out of my thoughts Shark Crash."_

_"Fine. Spoilsport."_

Mariam let out a sight of relief and got an odd look from Robert in exchange. "Sorry, talking to Shark Crash."

"Oh," Robert said before giving himself a slight shake and turning and walking further up the hill. Mariam liked to think of the hill as more of a mountain than a hill since it was so damn steep.

God, what was up with this guy? Mariam thought to herself.

_"Griffolyon says he's just tired and a little annoyed with Johnny."_

Mariam blinked. _"Okay, do I even want to know why he's annoyed with one of teammates?"_

_"Oh, so now you're going to talk to me again, are you?" _Shark Crash queried.

_"You started talking to me!" _Mariam protested. _"And since you were in my head when you weren't supposed to be and answered a thought question, you can now answer a few more."_

_"Figures."_ Shark Crash muttered. _"He's annoyed with Johnny because the stupid Scot did something he shouldn't have done to someone Robert was close to."_

_"Do I want to know what Johnny did wrong?"_

_"No."_

_"Then I won't ask for any details. Okay, next question Shark Crash. How in all living hell did you manage to talk to Griffolyon?"_

Shark Crash laughed. _"Let's see. I'm a bit beast, he's a bit beast, and because we're both bit beasts we can communicate with one another when our minds aren't blocked."_

_"Stupid question with an obvious answer. Thanks for making me feel like an idiot."_

_"Aw, c'mon Mariam, that wasn't nice. Oh, and Draciel and Max are in Germany."_

Mariam rolled her eyes. _"Figures you'd know when they got here."_

Shark Crash laughed before her mental touch on Mariam's mind disappeared. Mariam figured Shark Crash had went to great Draciel and bring him up to date on what was going on. He and Max were certainly going to need it.

(Berlin Airport, Berlin, Germany)

Max smiled as he exited the Berlin Airport in Germany. Germany was as beautiful as ever and Max was grateful to be able to come back to the country for a visit. Well, almost grateful. He still had a pile of homework to do thanks to his professors.

Still, even the pile of homework couldn't extinguish Max's good mood. As he usually did, he glanced around the airport to see if Robert had sent anyone over to pick him up. A quick search showed Gustav, Robert's butler, and Johnny nearby.

"Hey, Gustav! Johnny! How's it going?" Max called. Johnny, who'd been staring at the floor in the direction of the door out of the airport, nearly jumped a foot in the air as he whipped his head around to look at Max.

"Max?" Johnny seemed to be surprised and that surprise made Max wonder who the Scot had been looking for.

"Yeah, the one an only," he said after a moment. "How's it going?"

Johnny shrugged before looking back towards the door with nothing more than an, "Okay, you?" for an answer.

"Great! Anyway, do either of you know what would cause Robert to call me out here? It must be pretty important for him to do that since-"

Johnny and Gustav exchanged glances while fighting back the urge to laugh. Robert hadn't been kidding when he had said Max would likely never change.

"Max! Calm down! We don't know why Robert called you out here, only that we were to get you before he decided to kill me," Johnny half-laughed at the American.

"Oh," Max murmured before laughing himself. He had to admit he had been rambling a little. "Sorry about that. And why would Robert want to kill you?"

Johnny winced. "It's kind of personal so let's just leave it at that."

Max just mouthed an "Oh" before nodding his head in understanding. Whatever Johnny had done, it couldn't have been good. Quiet now, Max followed his escorts outside to the waiting limo and nearly grimaced. He never could get used to riding in one of those things.

"Do we really have to go in that?" Max grumbled.

"Unfortunately, yes," Johnny said in a tone that stated he agreed with Max.

"Alright, but it just seems like a waste." With those words Max forced himself into the limo with Johnny not far behind him. About an two hours later, the limo pulled up in front of Robert's castle.

Annoyed at having to sit for so long, both Max and Johnny literally jumped out of the limo and stretched.

Leave it to Robert to live as far out of the city as possible but still be a part of the city, Max thought.

_"It's just how he was raised," _Draciel reminded him. _"And you've got company."_

No sooner were the words out of Draciel's mind and into Max's, Max heard a voice behind him. "Hiya, Maxie."

Max turned. "Hi to you too, Mariam."

Blitzkreig50889: well, there's chapter one. Hope you liked it!

Max: and of course, always remember to review!

Blitzkreig50889: couldn't have said it better myself. Oh, and with the releasing of the prologue and first chapter of this fic, here's the big update you've all been waiting for. Enjoy!


End file.
